


"Yes"

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	"Yes"

It was their first Christmas dinner together and Harry seemed a bit nervous. He held the cracker in his hand, turning it over repeatedly. 

Draco knew Harry had never even pulled one until he came to Hogwarts as his relatives were too cruel to allow him that simple pleasure. 

Malfoy tradition called for elaborate crackers-larger than average with expensive trinkets inside.

"It won't bite, Harry."

Finally, Harry grasped one end of the cracker and offered the other end to Draco. They both pulled and out popped two crowns, bonding rings, and a slip of paper which read, _Marry me?_


End file.
